Lover's and Enemies
by appirates
Summary: People from the Cullen's past just keep showing up, especially from Edward's. Can he and Bella survive this or will it ruin there relationship and all of the Cullen's relationships with each other? Rated T because I'm paranoid. New Summary! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I forgot to put a disclaimer on my Prologue so I'll do this twice…**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns everything!

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns everything!

**So yea…I apologize for the prologue being so short (my first chapter seems to do that xD)**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I closed the door to the Volvo and flipped my brown hair back. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. He had a look of pure fury on his face and that frightened me. 

"Come on, Bella. Get inside." he said walking over to me faster than usual and shoving me all the way to the door of Charlie's house and inside. 

"What is going on?" I asked but he had already gone upstairs and I followed sullenly. "Edward!" Oh ugh! He was in my room. I entered and he motioned for me to be quiet. He finally relaxed and toke out his phone and called Alice. 

He was talking to fast but I got out some "She can't be back!" and "Mmm-hmm." He snapped the phone shut and took me in his arms. 

"What-is-going-on?" I asked and he just shook his head. I sighed. "Edward!" I whined and marched downstairs and into the kitchen. "I don't know what your issue _is_ but you can tell me _anything_!" I ranted and he just smiled his crooked smile. 

"Nothing is the matter, love." he said. I just sighed and took out my homework. I'm not a baby anymore! I thought. "Tell me what you are thinking?" he asked, playing with my pencil, the one I needed to get my homework done.

"I'm thinking why you can't just tell me!"

"Amy Lynn is back." he said suddenly.

"What? Who's that?"

"Amy Lynn is an old vampire friend. She ran away after some guy 25 years ago."

"Well. You must be happy!" I asked, slightly jealous. She better not try anything stupid to Edward or I will kick her butt when I'm a vampire.

He didn't respond. He just set me in his lap and buried his head in my hair. 

"Why aren't you happy?" I asked. He didn't respond he just buried his head in my hair deeper. He sat there like that, inhaling my scent, while I did homework. He suddenly slid me off his lap. 

"I have to go home, love, for a little while." he said. I pouted. "I'll be back tonight and Charlie is going to be home soon." he said and kissed me lightly on my lips and left. 

**EPOV**

I shut the door to my Volvo and ran inside. And there she was. Amy Lynn. I stared at her coldly. "Why are you here?" I asked. I hated her for leaving me, I _loved_ her. But now I loved Bella, and that love was way stronger than the love I had for her but she still left me!

"I came back because I had no where else to go, love-kins." she answered and everyone stared between me and her. 

I pinched the bridge of my nose. What was she doing here? In my house? "Don't call me that!" I screamed at her in such fury the house shook. "Why did you go to Bella's house? How dare you set foot there!"

"Bella? Is that your _pet_? I went there because your scent was all over her house and especially her room."

I roared and lunged at her but Emmett and Jasper held me back. "Are you in love with a _human_?" she asked, walking up to my face, laughing. I fought against Jasper and Emmett but two of them were to strong for me and I just went limp. They released me but stayed at my side. Amy laughed even louder. "You _are_ in love with a human! How did this happen?" she asked.

I just growled at her and she smiled. "I have missed you." and she stepped forward to kiss me but I ran out the door and all the way to Bella's.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella whispered when she answered to door for me.

"Charlie is here, isn't he?" I asked.

"You should know!" she said back and smiled. God, I loved her smile. I bent forward and kissed her, letting some of my guard down. Her tongue traced my bottom lip and I broke the kiss up. She scowled. 

"I'll be watching from outside and come to your room when Charlie is asleep." I said and kissed her again, but gently this time and waited outside.

Charlie was finally asleep and I crawled into her room through the window. She immediately threw her arms around my waist and I laughed lightly.

"I missed you." she whispered. 

"I love you." I said and drew her to the bed, tucking her in. She snuggled against my cold chest.

"I love you, too." she responded and reached up to kiss me.

"You should sleep, love." I said.

"But I don't want too!" she pouted.

"Why?"

"Because you might leave to go talk to Amy when I'm gone." she answered and looked up at my expression. I just smiled her favorite smile and she looked down. 

"Tell me what your thinking." I said.

"I'm thinking about our wedding." she said and I grinned. "What are you thinking about?"

"I only think about you, my one love." I answered and she sensed I didn't use the word _only_ like I have before. She stiffened and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep and I was left there to think. 

"Edward." she said and I looked her, then at the time. It was 3:07 in the morning.

"Bella?" I answered back, in case she was awake.

"Do you love Amy? Edward I love you." I just stiffened and she kept talking in her sleep. She thought I loved Amy? Of course I did before but not now! I sat there thinking until she woke up at 7:30. 

"Bella, love, I have to go change and I'll be right back." I said, kissing the top her head then her forehead. I ran to my house and Amy was there waiting for me.

"Sleep with her?" Amy taunted. I just glared at her and went to my room. "When do I get to meet Bella? Your one love?"

I just hissed at her. "Back off, Amy! I don't love you anymore."

She just ran off and I sighed. Who was I kidding? I still loved her!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it!! ;) **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone but Amy Lynn!

**Chapter 2**

**AmPOV**

I don't know why Edward was all over Bella. What was so special about her besides her blood? I need to destroy her if I want Eddie back. I shape-shifted into her and knocked on Edward's door.

"Bell-" He stopped and sniffed then growled at me. He pushed me out of the way and walked out the door.

**BPOV**

"Does Amy have any powers?" I asked Edward after he returned. I just got done with my human moment and found him on my bed. 

"She's a shape-shifter." Edward replied sitting up so his feet were touching the floor and he opened his arms inviting me to sit on his lap. I went to him and curled against his chest and he wrapped his cold, marble arms around me.

"Can she copy anyone?"

"Anyone. If she smells them she can shape-shift into them."

"Mmm-hmmm." We sat there like that, snuggling, for a while but then I wanted to meet Amy and he finally agreed after I persisted over and over again.

"Bella Amy, Amy Bella." Edward said, motioning to the stunning brunette. Amy just stared me up and down and I clutched Edward's hand. She didn't try to cover up her feelings, everyone could see she hated me. Then she smiled and came towards me. Edward squeezed my hand signaling it was okay.

"I finally get to meet your pet!" Amy said, smirking. I just glared at her. "Eddie she is adorable! You sure can pick your snack!" She sniffed the air and grinned. "Such a delicious smell!" I stiffened pushing myself into Edward. He let go of my hand and pushed me behind him.

"She is not a snack. We drink animal blood, remember Amy? If you can't oblige to that rule your out of here!" he growled at her. I peeked under his arm, he was in the defensive position and saw pain on her face.

"Do you love him?" I asked suddenly and everyone looked at me. She glared at me as I stepped from behind Edward towards her and he growled at me. "Do you?" I persisted.

"Yes." she said softly and I felt like I had been punched. I drew back from her. Edward wrapped his arms protectively around me and turned around toward the stairs. I got upstairs and I felt calm. Jasper was looking at me, pain in his eyes. He felt my pain, my insecurity. Edward brought me to his room and set me on his bed.

"Do you love her too?" I asked, sitting on his bed, dazed.

"No, Bella, I love you." Edward said looking at me. I stared up at him. 

"You do!" I accused. 

"Bella! I don't!" he said. 

"I believe you." I said.

**EPOV**

When she accused me of lying to her about me loving Amy I felt horrible. I wanted to rip _myself_ to pieces because of it. 

"Bella, you are still going to move in next week. Just because Amy is here doesn't mean you won't." I said to her after she went back to her old self. That toke about two hours. 

She smiled at me. "Okay." she said and looked at me sitting next to her. 

"Come here, love." I said and she slid into my lap and started to kiss me under my chin. I sighed. "You are going to make this difficult, I can feel it." She giggled against my skin and continued kissing down my throat and back up again. I grabbed her face and she froze. I brought her lips to mine and kissed her. She smelt so delicious. I just wanted to get lost in her. She tried pushing my lips open with hers and I broke away. "You are testing me." I teased her and she pouted. I hate it when she pouts! 

I heard a faint knock and I scowled. It was Amy. "Can I come in?" she asked softly. But then I heard Alice downstairs asking Amy if she wanted to go shopping. "Never mind." she mumbled and left with Alice. Bella looked at me, confused.

"Alice invited her to go shopping." I explained and Bella's face dropped. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

**BPOV**

I stomach twisted in knots when I heard Alice invited Amy instead of _me_ to go shopping. It was silly but Alice usually asked me and now Amy was her new best friend. Edward saw my face fall and asked what's wrong but I just shook my head. Then it came to him and as he chuckled I glared at him.

"She was trying to distract Amy, love, so she wouldn't interrupt us!" he explained.

"Oh! I was being silly, I know Edward. It was silly to feel that way." I said.

"No it wasn't. It doesn't feel good to be replaced." he whispered in my ear his cool lips touching it. I shivered and he chuckled. He kept whispering in my ear in French. (**a/n: I have always wanted to be whispered in my ear in French by the person I would love ;) cheesy I know!)**

"What did you say?" I asked after he was done.

He smiled my favorite smile and the breath got knocked out of me. "Breath, Bella." he chuckled. "I told you I would be yours forever and always and I love you so much I would give my whole existence to you." he replied calmly. I grinned and kissed him. Every time I kissed Edward my pulse would quicken and my heart would beat so fast one day I swear it will jump right out of my chest. 

_Later_

Me and Edward were downstairs, talking. I was curled up in his lap on the couch. We were laughing and joking until Amy walked in. Alice and her were done shopping. Edward immediately stiffened. Amy grinned at him. "Hello, love-kins." she said. 

I froze. What did she say? _Love-kins_? Were they…._lovers_ before she left him? Oh My God! Then I gasped. Amy looked at me like I was insane and Edward saw I was having an epiphany. Edward and Amy were lovers before she left him for someone else. 

"Holy Crow!" I said, jumping out of Edward's arm, shaking my head. _No. No. No._ My mind repeated over and over. "No! It's not possible. Tell me I'm wrong, Edward." I pleaded, looking at him. Amy smirked. 

"What, love?" Edward asked me standing up. Amy cringed at the word love referring to me.

I just kept shaking my head. "You love her. You and Amy were in love with each other until she left you for someone else. Who did you leave Edward for Amy?" I glared at her. She came up to me and her smell was intoxication like Edwards. 

"His name was James. Edward killed him." What? I was confused. Then it hit me and I recoiled like she hit me. 

"He loved Victoria."

"What comes around goes around." Edward replied coming to my side. 

"James left Amy for Victoria!" I screeched. Amy retreated. Pain was evident on her face and I felt remorse. I knew how it felt, losing someone you loved. "Oh, Amy." I said reaching out to her. Edward looked at me like I was nuts. I smiled at Amy, ignoring Edward. Amy continued to back off. "I know how you feel, Amy. I lost someone I loved once too." She came to me barring her teeth and I fell into Edward's embrace.

"Stay away from Edward!" she hissed at me. Edward hugged me to him.

"NO!" I screamed in her face, which surprised her. "Why don't _you_ stay away from Edward!"

"Why you little brat!" she screamed ready to hit me with her vampire strength when I heard a crash. I was falling to the ground and I landed with an 'oomph' and then I saw it. Amy was pinned against the wall. Edward in her face, snarling at her. "If you even lay a finger on Bella I _will_ hurt you!" he threatened. Alice came to me and helped me and hugged me to her. 

"Are you alright?" Esme said with concern.

"Yea, I think I am." Then the tears started. I was just so afraid and angry and frustrated and I just wanted to hit something. Alice and Esme came to me and hugged me and Edward looked from where he was. Which made me madder. Why didn't he want to comfort me?

"What's wrong with Bella? Did she trip again?" Emmett said and started laughing. Rosalie smacked him across the head and he said something I couldn't hear and he got another smack across the face this time and I giggled at them. Edward was still by the wall but he wasn't pinning Amy to the wall. I don't know where Amy went but I was confused why Edward didn't come to me.

Soon, once everyone knew I was okay, everyone left. It was just me, still on the floor, and Edward still by the wall. We were facing each other. 

"Why won't you come to me?" I asked. And he was taken aback. "Just because you love Amy doesn't mean I don't love you anymore." 

**How do you like it? I had to put some conflict in it otherwise it would have been boring. I don't think this was my best chapter. Please review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**How do you guys like it so far? Please review! Sorry about the lines under the words…I don't know why it's like that. Maybe it was the word processor I use! ALPOV is in Amy Lynn's POV so you know…I changed it to that.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I just own Amy Lynn.

**Chapter 3**

**ALPOV**

That little brat thinks she can get away stealing _my_ Edward! I think it's time for a wake up call! Once Edward told me to back off I left to my room and sobbed tearlessly. I am going to do whatever I can to get Edward back if it's the last thing I do! I heard Bella telling Edward that she loved him. I snarled.

"Am I still going to move in?" Bella asked next. She was going to move in!

"Of course, love. Amy won't hurt you again." He said and I flinched as her called her love.

"I love you, Edward, forever." Bella said. I flew down there. Bella was curled up in his lap. He was nuzzling her neck. Then I started sobbing tearless sobs. Bella jumped up. Pain was evident in her face. Edward stared at me. 

"Amy." he said my name softly. I ran to him and hugged him to me. Bella stared at us in shock. He didn't hug me back but he didn't resist. 

"You have no idea how horrible I feel! I wish I never would have left you!" I sobbed. Bella stiffened and went upstairs to Edward's room I guess. "Edward would you please forgive me? Please? I'm begging Edward. I love you. I wasn't thinking then. Please, Edward! I love you!"

"I love Bella, now." he simply responded and tore me off of him and flew to his room. I sunk to the floor and sobbed. Esme came to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm horrible! How could I do this to him? How could he do this to me?" I cried. She just shook her head the hugged me. "Esme I am so sorry I ruined your family. It was horrible of me. I hate myself for it. And when James left me I was about to kill myself but…but…I knew if I found you guys I could live. Be with Edward again. But he loves someone else. A _human_!" I scoffed at the last part. "He is my soul mate!"

"How do you know that?" Esme said.

**BPOV**

I walked upstairs to give Amy and Edward privacy. I was furious, naturally, at Amy for hugging him but I felt horrible because she was tearing. Her heart was breaking. But it wasn't my fault that she left him. 

"Bella, love." Edward said. I looked up from his bed. He was standing there, in the doorway. 

"Yes?" I asked.

"You aren't mad are you?"

"Of course! But not at you, Edward. But I feel horrible. Her heart is in pieces and I know exactly how she feels." I said. Edward's face held pain for remembering what he did to me when he left. "But I'm better now." I said. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and sat on the bed next to me and grabbed my hand, rubbing it. 

"You move in tomorrow." Edward said.

"Why so early?" I asked. 

"Because I want you close to me. I would feel better."

I nodded. "I'm going to go take a shower now." I got up and left to the bathroom. 

After I showered, using my favorite shampoo. I bought extra's to bring to Edward's. That and clothes and everything else I would need. I brushed my hair out and put it up in a ponytail. I walked out into the hallway and peeked into Edward's room.

"I forgive you." Edward said. Then they leaned towards each other and kissed. I gasped tears coming to my eyes and Edward looked up. Amy smirked at me. I ran. Then it happened. I tripped and started tumbling down the stairs.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed. He was at my side at a second, sobbing tearlessly. I saw Amy looking at her nails, bored. Then I blacked out.

**EPOV**

"I forgive you." I said. She had been begging me to forgive her ever since Bella was in the shower. Then she leaned toward me and kissed me. Then I heard a gasp and saw Bella. My heart broke. How could I do this to Bella? Then I saw her run down the stairs and trip tumbling the rest of the way. NO! my mind screamed. "BELLA!" I screamed at her, going to her side at once. She stopped at the landing and her face was full of pain. Then she went limp. "Bella, talk to me! Bella?" I screamed. Carlisle came to me. 

"She is going to be okay, Edward. Bring her to your room." He instructed. I picked her up and ran to my room and laid her gently on my bed. Carlisle started to check her head for damages. Her eyes flew open and looked at me. She winced where Carlisle touched her on her head. I grabbed her hand started rubbing it. 

"I think she has a cracked skull. She will be okay. She just needs to rest for a couple of weeks."

"Will she be better by the wedding?"

"Definitely. I think we should leave."

"No. Edward stay with me." she whispered.

"I'm right here, Bella. I won't ever leave. Unless you want me to." I said to her and stared into her eyes. She was in so much pain and I couldn't do anything about it.

"No! Never leave me, Edward." she said tears in her eyes. They slowly spilled over and rolled down her face. I reached up and brushed them away. 

"I won't, Bella."

"I'm not mad at you." she mumbled her eyes closing. Then she reached up and toke my hair gently and I let her guide my face to hers. I kissed her lips softly. I broke apart and she fell asleep.

"Who do you want, Edward? Your going to have to choose." Amy said, kissing my neck. I jerked away from her, glaring. She came towards me, pinning me against the wall and started kissing me. I flew away from her.

"GET OUT!" I hissed at her. She looked at me and smiled. 

"No." she said simply. Then Rosalie flew in.

"He said get out! Now get out before you hurt Bella even more!" Rosalie hissed at her and rammed her into a wall, growling. I wasn't surprised. Rosalie liked Bella, she just didn't want her to become a vampire. 

"Okay! Okay!" Amy said and ran out the door. Once Amy was gone Rosalie turned to glare at me.

"How could you, Edward? HOW COULD YOU!" She roared at me. Emmett came in to see what the fuss was about. _Oh Edward! YOU FOOL! _Rosalie was screaming in her head. "You are so lucky Bella can't live without you! She could easily leave you for that if she could! You are so stupid, Edward! You can read minds for God sakes! You should know Amy is planning to kill Bella to get you to herself! You are going to lose Bella, Edward, if you let Amy continue. If it's by death or if it's by Bella's choice." Rosalie ranted on. Emmett came to her and wrapped her arms around her. He was shaking his head at me and they walked out my door.

"How could you! I loved you!" Bella murmured in her sleep then winced. I don't know what I was thinking. I knew Amy was going to kiss me but I didn't stop her. I looked at Bella. I was a fool! Rosalie was right. I need to kick Amy out of my life once and for all. Then Bella screamed a bloodcurdling scream and she woke up panting.

"Bella, love, what is it?" I asked her, running to her side. She stared at me, so much pain was in her face, her eyes.

"I just had a nightmare." she said and then blushed. My knees went weak with her blush.

"Care to tell me about it?" I asked her. 

She brang her hand to my face and started to trace my features. "You left me again." she murmured and pain shot through my body. How could I have done this to her? "You left me for Amy Lynn." she said again, softly.

"Never. I can never live with myself for what I did to you, Bella. Both for leaving you and for…for…kissing Amy."

"I forgive you, Edward." she mumbled and her eyes closed and she drifted into sleep again.

**How do you like it?! It's 9:45 in the morning xD!! Sorry it toke me so long…I went to my Grandma's for Catfish Derby Days which was fun!! There was a street dance and everything else…Then I went shopping the next day to get my supplies to make my Twilight t-shirt and I need to get that done before Friday because I'm going to a release party for Breaking Dawn…and ugh! I was just soooo busy!! **

**Please Review!!**

**appirates**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry again about the lines…if you have them…I don't know why it's like that it just is. Hope you guys like this story! Please review! It isn't hard to just say couple of words, now is it?! Constructive criticism welcome!**

**Disclaimer**: I only own Amy Lynn…the brat…lol

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I don't know how Bella could forgive me. But I knew she was fighting for me and fighting hard! Once I knew Bella was in a deep sleep and she wouldn't wake up and I went downstairs.

"Amy!" I called sharply and she stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Yes?" she asked, wary.

"Amy you are no longer welcome here. You have ruined Bella's and I life and what we have set up for it. We are marrying Amy, it doesn't matter if you like it or not. So, please, just leave." I said. Pain flitted across her face and she started sobbing tearlessly. I made no move for her.

"Your just going to stand there!" She roared at me. "While a women you love cries? How could you be so selfish?" she screamed in my face and I backed away. She stalked towards me. 

"I don't love you, Amy! In fact, I hate you for kissing me. I hate myself for letting you! I can't live without Bella. She is my life now and I'm not going to have you ruin that!" I growled at her. She stared at me motionless and glanced upstairs. I hear Bella moving about from our yelling. "Leave now." I said. She stalked to the door and with one last glare she went off into the rain.

I ran upstairs just as Bella's eyes opened. She smiled at me. "Good morning, love." I whispered in her ear. She yawned and stretched. "Does your head still hurt?" I asked, worried when she groaned.

"A little." she admitted and stretched.

_Good Job, Edward. We are all proud of you! We have never liked her…_Carlisle was thinking and I grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" Bella asked.

"Oh I was just listening to Carlisle's thoughts."

"And?" she prompted.

"He was congratulating me. I sent Amy away." I said kissing her forehead. She grinned so wide I thought her smile was going to fly off her face.

**ALPOV**

"Teach me how to shape-shift but have there scent also." I said to the vampire ahead of me. He smiled evilly. 

"Of course. Who do you intend to get revenge on?" Chris said casually.

"A human. She is in love with a vampire and he with her. I love him! So much it hurts. I am just getting back what is rightfully mine."

"Of course I will expect payment?"

"You can have the girl."

He grinned. "I can already smell her! Okay, now it is hard…"

**BPOV**

I grinned so wide. He sent Amy Lynn away! "Oh! Are you sure you wanted to do that?" I asked, worried he regretted it. Pain filled his eyes. "Of course, Bella! I would _die_ before I hurt you again!" he answered and, satisfied, I jumped up and kissed him. Bad move. The walls started moving and I laid back onto the bed. 

"Bella?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Just dizzy." I said weakly.

Suddenly Esme came in carrying a tray of food. "You should eat." she said and smiled at me warmly. She set the food beside me on the bed. There was pancakes, french toast, eggs, bacon, sausage links, and apple juice.

"Did you make all of this?" I asked Esme.

"Rosalie and Alice helped, of course. Emmett tried. He just ended up making a mess with the pancake batter." the she sighed shaking her head. Edward started laughing. 

"There's Emmett for you!" Edward said.

"HEY! YOU GUYS BETTER WATCH IT UP THERE!" Emmett screeched from down below. I laughed and Edward grinned at me. Esme left to go help Emmett clean up.

"Now eat, my love." he said and grabbed the fork. 

"You don't have to _feed_ me, Edward! I'm not handicapped!" I said. 

"I was going to hand you the fork, Bella." he said, laughter in his eyes, smiling my crooked smile. I was breathless and I blushed.

"Quit dazzling me." I mumbled snatching the fork, sitting up in bed.

"I'm dazzling you?" 

"Yes." I mumbled cutting off some pancakes and shoving it in my mouth. He just laughed. "I love you." I said.

"I will always love you, Bella, _always_!" Edward responded passionately.

I narrowed my eyes, then smiled. "Of course. Same goes for me!" I said shoving more food in my mouth, I was suddenly hungry.

"Slow down, Bella. Your going to get sick from eating so fast." Edward chided playfully.

"Oh, what do you know?" I said but I slowed down.

"I know when I'm right. And I'm right." He said kissing me on the nose. His lips were ice cold. 

"Your always right." I mumbled. "I'm full." I said after a while.

"After you ate three pancakes, five sausage links, two bacon, two eggs, and a whole gallon of apple juice, your finally done?" Edward teased me.

"Yes." I mumbled, blushing. I ate that much stuff?

"What about the French toast?"

"Naw. I'm too full."

"Bella? You still want to move in, right?" Edward fidgeted.

"Of course!"

"Okay. Good. Because I have all of the stuff you need already here." He said and picked up my tray and ran downstairs to put it away. He was back before I could blink. He laid down next to me and gathered me in his chest. "I love you, soon-to-be-Mrs. Cullen." he whispered in my ear. I cringed. Marriage? Ugh! He started to kiss down my neck and I shivered. He laughed against my neck and moved toward my jaw. I moved my head so that instead of my jaw he got my lips. I giggled.

**Okay. So don't expect me to update for a long time. With getting Breaking Dawn tonight I'll be reading and then re-reading it again. So yea.**

**Please Review!! I would really appreciate it!! :D**

**a.p. pirates**

**p.s. Happy Reading Tonight or tomorrow!**

**p.s.s. I'm sorry the chapter is so short!**

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to write! First I went to the Breaking Dawn party, then something happened, and my sister is going to Collage soon…( and I just didn't feel like writing so here is the chapter, my loyal readers!! Please Review! Constructive Criticism welcome! **

**Disclaimer: **I own my cat, Sami, a stupid MP3 Player, a Wii, and Amy Lynn, but not the Twilight series.

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"Edward I need to go see Charlie. Tell him good-bye." I said.

"Only if I can drive you there." He said holding me close to his chest.

"Okay. Then I drive back! Thanks. Let's go."

"Bella. I can drive you home!"

"But I need my truck so you drive me home and I'll drive back with my truck."

"But Bella."

"Edward. It's not like someone is out to _get_ me! Sheesh. Give me a break please!" I pleaded.

"Fine!" He grumbled and walked me to his Volvo.

"Thank you." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I climbed into the Volvo and before I could blink he was already in his side and starting the car. We got there in 5 minutes and I waved good-bye to him as he drove back to his house. He wasn't happy, I could see that. But really? I'm not a baby!

"Dad?" I called as I walked into the door.

"Bella!" Charlie said, walking into the kitchen. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Yea, it's nice to see you too, Dad." I said, walking up to him and hugging him. "Are you hungry? Can I make you anything?"

"Bella. It's 3 in the afternoon! How about you stay for dinner then?"

"Oh. Yea, sorry! I didn't realize the time."

"It's okay, Bells. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Lets just go watch some TV."

We sat there for a while. Watching TV. Then finally I decided it was time to make something to eat. We ate hamburgers and french fries and talked.

"I guess I should go. It's getting late. Bye Dad." I said.

"Yes." he yawned. "I guess it is late. What time is it anyway?" Charlie asked.

"Oh around 10." I said hugging him goodbye. I walked out the door and hopped into my truck. I started it but then I saw something besides me. Then a cold hand clapped over my mouth. I bite down. Okay, never bite down on a vampire. I think I broke one of my teeth.

She laughed. "Edward is mine, Bella. Why can't you accept that?" Amy Lynn said, whispering in my ear. "Now drive away! Go the opposite way from Edward's house. We don't want him knowing about this do we?" she said, smiling evilly.

I drove farther away from Edward's house until we were out of Forks and in the middle of know where.

"That is good." she said, relaxing her hand. I stopped the truck. "Get out!" she hissed. I stepped out of the truck. I didn't try to run. What was the point? She would catch me. "Come on!" she said, grabbing my arm above the elbow and dragging me after her, into the forest.

"No! Please, Amy! Please, don't do this. He won't love you, you know! He will hate you!"

Then Amy phased into me before my eyes. "I'll just be _you_ until he marries me." Then she phased back.

"NO! Amy! Please, you can't do this. I'll do anything! Anything." I pleaded.

"Chris!" Amy barked out and a vampire with red eyes and blond messy hair walked out. We were in a clearing. I have never been here before. "You can have her." Amy said, shoving me into his direction and she disappeared.

"Amy!" I called out. Knowing she wasn't coming back. I sank to the floor.

"Get up. You worthless human!" Chris screamed in my direction and he grabbed me. "You certainly smell delicious!" he said. He picked me up and held me then started to run. We ran for a while. Finally I decided to ask where we are at.

"Near Seattle." Chris said harshly and slapped me across the face. I groaned. I felt my cheek starting to bruise. We stopped in front of an old building, in the middle of nowhere again, and he shoved me inside. It was just a small shack. Two rooms. He shoved me into one of the windowless rooms and locked the door.

"Edward." I groaned.

**EPOV**

"Bella!" I said, running out to greet her. I missed her so much.

_I love you, Edward!_ I heard from her mind. I stopped and Bella smiled at me. I sniffed the air. It was Bella's scent. Her face fell.

"Edward? Why won't you hug me?" she stated. He lovely voice drifting over to me.

"I can hear your thoughts." I said.

"Because at Charlie's I decided I would want you to hear my thoughts. Maybe it's because I decided I wanted you to hear my thoughts." she said. I went to her and kissed her. She deepened the kiss.

"Your underestimating my self-control." I said breaking away. She groaned.

"Come on, Edward." she said and she started kissing me again.

**BPOV**

"Why do you want me?" I asked Chris.

"Because!" he said harshly, pushing the food in my face. "Now eat!"

"Umm, what is this?" I asked.

He sighed. "It's fast food, McDonald's. Now eat it before I shove it down your throat." he said. I picked up a fry and ate it. He slapped me again and I groaned. Another bruise. "Eat it all." he said. I started eating. "FASTER!" He screamed at me, shoving me against the wall. I shoved everything in my mouth and swallowed. It was like for a couple of days. Hitting me. Shoving me. Even kicking me. I would try not to scream because it made it worse.

"Edward…" I groaned one day. Every inch of my body had bruises, even dried blood. Chris told me he was immune to human blood, he could smell it but he couldn't feel his thirst in his throat.

"What is your power?" I asked weakly one day when Chris decided to check up on me. He usually left me to go do other stuff outside.

He snarled at me. "Shape-shifting." he said. "And my immunity."

"Two?" I groaned. It hurt to do anything.

"Yes." he said harshly. "You look terrible!" he said and then started to laugh.

I just curled up into a ball on my mattress. This room was so small it only had me and this mattress and a joining room that was the bathroom. That was windowless to.

"Why don't you just kill me?" I said.

"I want you to suffer."

"What did I ever do to you! WHAT DID I DO?" I screamed at him then I realized what I did. He got up and kicked me in the stomach, trying hard to not use his whole strength but enough to hurt me. I gasped. I keeled over trying to breath. I couldn't.

"Can't…breath." I gasped. Then everything went black.

**Oooh! Cliffy! Tee-hee! Okay everyone got to my space…okay? Then look up Kat Tingey and go to her profile. Listen to the song Undone! It's about Edward and Bella. I love that song!**

**How many of you guys liked Breaking Dawn?! I didn't like it! I thought I was reading a fanfic and it didn't feel like a twilight book to me!**

**Please review and criticism welcome!**

**appirates **


	6. Chapter 6

**I would just like to say THANK YOU to all of my reviewers! You guys are the best! ****J**** And if I don't reply to your reviews…I'M SORRY!!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight…I just own Amy Lynn. And I do not own Undone by Kat Tingey

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes and Chris was hovering over me. "Can you breath now?" he asked, smirking. I just nodded and took in a big gulp of air. He snickered. "Eat. You've been out for two days. You must be hungry. I'm leaving. I have some business I need to attend to." he said and shoved a fruit salad at me. "You like those, right?" I just nodded. He left and I ate my food.

Then I realized there was a radio over in the corner. I put down my fork and went over and turned it on.

"This is for all of the couples out there!" the announcer said. "Undone by Kat Tingey!" (**a/n: go to my space and type in kat tingey. This is her song! It is about Bella and Edward!)**

_I see your eyes light up, whenever you smile._

_I hear your hear go wild, whenever I touch you lips to mine._

_I study your deep brown eyes full of wonder,_

_I can't believe all of the life you've uncovered._

_The simplest things leave you haunting my mind,_

_I want to keep you forever._

That reminded me so much of Edward and I. I started to sing along.

_But can I stay with you?_

_Can I lead you away from the world that you know?_

_Do I really deserve to be selfish like this?_

_I'm Undone._

_Should I go?_

_I stand by your side, a desire to touch you,_

_The smell of your skin leaves me rigid, and wanting._

_Unable to render your mind, you're a mystery,_

_A question…a smile…_

_Your breath and I am free,_

_But can I stay with you?_

_Can I lead you away from the world that you know?_

_Do I really deserve to be selfish like this?_

_I'm Undone._

_Should I go?_

_No, no, no I will not go._

_I'm addicted to you, and I think that you know,_

_That I love you so!_

_And I won't leave you hear all abandoned, alone,_

_No I will not go!_

_My arms will surround you and pull you towards me,_

_Touching my lips to your ever so carefully,_

_I give you my soul!_

_I love you,_

_I love you,_

_I see your eyes light up, whenever you smile,_

_I hear your go wild, whenever I touch your lips to mine._

The song ended and I started crying. Why me? Why is it always me? I find my true love and everything is out to get him away from me! I listened to the radio for a while and it helped but I continued to cry.

**EPOV**

"I love you so much, Edward!" Bella said. I smiled at her. "Lets go to Vegas and get married now!" she said. I stiffened. This isn't how Bella usually acts. What was her change of heart?

"Tonight?" I asked, wary. What was up with Bella? She was acting weird all week!

"Yes, Eddie. Tonight! We belong together!"

"You just aren't eager for immortality?"

She looked taken aback. "Im-immortality? Your going to turn me into a vampire after?" she stuttered.

"Of course! I already told you that. No, we will not get married tonight, that right there means you are _not_ ready!"

"But! Eddie!" she complained. She complained? What?

"Are you sick?!" I said, putting my hand to her forehead. She just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! You are so protective! Let's just get married! I love you so much, lets get married!" she screeched, moving from under my hand and hugging me. I embraced her back.

"I love you, Bella, but no. _You are not ready_!" I said. Then I realized she stiffened at the name of Bella.

"EDWARD!" Alice screeched. "I NEED TO YOU TO COME DOWN HERE AND SPEAK TO YOU _ALONE_!" I ran downstairs and Alice handed me my keys and we hopped into my Volvo. I sped down the highway.

"What is it?" I said, her face was paler than then ever before.

"Bella. That is Amy Lynn back there! When I try to see Amy I see Bella and she is with you! When I try to see Bella I see her in a small shack crying…crying out for you! Edward that is Amy back there!" Alice stated.

"Alice! I thought you liked Bella? How could you ruin her with Rosalie!" I screamed in her face. How could she? Doesn't she like Bella? They were always together!

"Edward! Read my fricken mind! I love Bella! God, you are so dumb you know that?" She screamed back. "Hasn't Bella been acting weird? Like calling you EDDIE!" she screamed Eddie. "And how she suddenly wants to get married _right now_! I swear to God, Edward, you are so BLIND!" She screeched again and flew up her hands. She had a point.

"Well than where is Bella!" I screamed at her. I was furious! How could Amy do this?! I hate her.

"I told you! Some shack! There is some other vampire, Chris? He wants her. He is immune to the smell of human blood so he wont drink her but oh Edward. Look and see how horribly she is beat up. Alice's eyes clouded over as I speed down the highway then I saw it.

_Vision_

"_Edward!" Bella wailed out. "How could you fall for it? I love you so much!" she sobbed. She was in a small room, laying on an old mattress. Than a song came on from the radio in the back and she started singing along. Then I saw her clearly. Her face was blue, from being hit. Her arms were covered in bruises and her legs were black and red. She lifted her shirt to rub her stomach. There wasn't a trace of her skin that wasn't covered in bruises._

_Then she found it. A _knife_! She took it and slit her throat._

_End of Vision_

"NO!" I screeched, driving faster and faster.

"Slow down, Edward! Do you even know what you are doing?! We need to get Bella. I don't even know where she is at."

"WELL FIGURE IT OUT!" I screamed at her. She narrowed her eyes at me and growled.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again, EDWARD MASON CULLEN!" She screamed back at me and relaxed into the seat closing her eyes. I could see she was trying to see where Bella is.

I stopped the car and concentrated on listening to Alice's mind. How come that shack was so familiar? I saw that before. Then it hit me.

"ALICE! I know where Bella is." Then I stepped on the accelerator and zoomed out towards Chicago.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We got there and I drove to my old house. There behind it was the shack.

**BPOV**

I cried for hours. Chris finally returned, handing me a knife. "I don't want to kill you, but I want you dead. Kill yourself." he stated. I grabbed the knife looking at it.

_C'mon Amy wins. Put yourself out of your misery_! One part of my mind said. _NO! Edward could have seen! He can come in time to save you_! The other part said.

Chris kicked the stereo and it shut off. "C'mon you know you want to!"

"No. No. NO!" I shouted. He came up to me and slapped me. I fell into the wall, my head hitting the wall. I blacked out.

When I woke up Chris was gone, I looked for the knife and found it beside the mattress. I brought it up to my neck. I closed my eyes…

**Oh! Cliffy! I know you guys must hate me by now but…I'm sorry! Also I am thinking of doing another story…here is the summary for that:**

**Bella is Aro's mate, until the Cullens come to visit the Volturi. Her and Edward fall in love. But she already has a mate. Will Edward and Bella survive? What will Aro say?**

**Do you think I should do that? It just came to me while I was in the shower xD!**

**appirates**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns everything besides Amy Lynn

**Okay everyone! If something doesn't make sense I'm sorry! I have to get up at 6:15 every day now (besides weekends) for swimming and I get so tired! So I might not realize something doesn't make sense but I will try to catch it before I post! Thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys are the best!! ****J**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

"Finally!" Chris said. My eyes flew open and the knife clattered to the ground. "Damn, I shouldn't have said anything." he stated and picked up the knife. On the blade it had a thin coating of blood on where it had touched my skin. Nothing serious, just putting it up to your skin would break it a little.

I started crying and I huddled into the corner of a mattress.

His nostrils flared and he whipped around. There stood Edward. I started crying harder and I got up but Chris flew me against the wall. "NO! She's _mine_!"

Edward hissed and Alice bounded in behind him. They got in the crouch position and Chris did the same. "Let her go!" Edward hissed.

Chris straightened up and looked at Edward curiously. "Edward Mason?" he said.

"Yes!" Edward hissed, getting ready to pounce. I ran as fast as I could from Chris to Edward and I made it. Chris was too preoccupied with Edward.

"Edward! _Stop_!" Alice hissed.

"NO! He hurt Bella." Edward said pushing me behind him. I peeked over his arm and Chris was smiling.

"Why do you have a pet, Edward?" asked Chris.

"She isn't a _pet_! She's my fiancée!" Edward said, pouncing on Chris.

"Edward, STOP!" Alice screeched.

Edward continued to bit Chris and they fought, breaking the shack to pieces so it was falling.

"Bella!" Alice screeched, hugging me to her and covering me so I couldn't get hurt from the shack falling.

Edward was hurt, but Chris was worst.

"STOP!!" Alice screeched so loud that I had to cover _my_ ears! The shack gave one more shudder and fell to pieces. I screamed. Edward looked up and ran to me picking me up and ran away, Chris on our heels and Alice in front of us. Then he stopped and faced Chris with me still in my arms.

"NO! NO! NO!" Edward screamed over and over again. Then I saw as the rest of the Cullens, including Amy who was being held very tightly by Jasper and Emmett, were making a circle around Chris.

"CHRIS! RUN!" Amy said, struggling to get away.

"No. I finally found him, Amy." Chris said going up to me and Edward. I cowered into Edward's chest and he held me tighter.

"Who? Who did you find?" Amy asked. Everyone looked at us curiously besides Alice, who was grinning. _Who was grinning_?

"Edward. Edward Mason."

"What do you want? You can't have Bella!" Edward said and growled after.

"No. I don't want Bella, Edward. Don't you recognize me?"

"No." Edward said flatly still continuing to growl.

"Edward, you weren't an only child."

"What?!"

"Edward, my last name is Mason. I'm your brother!" Chris stated and came forward to us.

**Ohh..SHOCKER!! Tee-hee!! Cliffy! I'm sorry I needed to stop here, the story is FAR from over though. Chris isn't who he appears to be…on little clue!! Anyone read the book City of Bones? It's really good!! Sorry for the short chap!**

**Thank you to my reviewers!!**

**appirates**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to….masie…she made my whole week…seriously. And THANK YOU to all my other reviewers!! You guys are the best (: **

**Oh yea! I thought of another story!! Summary: Aro found a new Vampire. She can erase people's memory. Aro tells her to go erase Bella and the Cullens memories so they don't know each other (not even Carlisle doesn't know Esme and stuff…so they are individual). Will the Cullens ever be together again? Will Edward and Bella find each other again?**

**Disclaimer: **Me: I own Twilight YAY!

Stephenie: Nice try! You do NOT!

Me: Yes I do sticks out tongue

Stephenie: gives evil eye

Me: FINE! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! AUGH QUIT BUGGING ME!! xD

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I burst out laughing. "Impossible!"

Everyone looked at me like I was insane.

"It's true." Edward said, hanging his head.

"Come, Chris, and talk to us at our house." Carlisle said and we ran to there house.

"Thank you, really." Chris said once we were in the house and sitting in the living room. I was in Edward's lap.

"It's no problem." Carlisle said. Amy growled at Jasper and Emmett who still held her. "I would like to know why you did it."

"How could you do this?" Edward growled. "Look at Bella!! There isn't an inch of her body that isn't covered in bruises. How could you?! Do you KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN SHE IS IN?! DO YOU?!" Edward roared, getting up and pushing me into the chair.

"Edward!" I warned, putting a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed a little under my hand but was still glaring at Chris.

"You almost killed my fiancée! How could you?"

"I-I didn't know." Chris stammered.

"You didn't know! What did Amy tell you then?"

"She just told me just wanted revenge on a human for taking her mate."

"Didn't she tell you names?" Carlisle asked.

"Just Bella's."

Edward tensed and looked ready to pounce, on Amy. "AND YOU!" He roared. "I trusted you! And what do you do? You ruin Bella's life. I hate you, Amy. I will love no one other than Bella. Don't you understand that? YOU HURT ME!! I didn't go running for revenge! You left me for James and James left you for Victoria. Live with it, Amy. You can't go back."

My mouth hit the floor and must have shattered.

"You should feel ashamed of yourself." Edward said, picking me up and running us to our room, but not fast enough to see the pain on Amy's face.

"Wow." I said, once we were alone. Edward just sighed and laid me in bed.

"Sleep, my love." he said, kissing me along my jaw.

"Well I can't sleep with you doing that." I giggled.

He sighed. "I need to Bella. I love you so much. In a way I knew Amy was acting as you, it just didn't feel the same. I thought my feelings were changing. You have no idea how scared I was of my feelings changing. After promising you to love you forever. But I just don't feel the same about Amy as I do about you. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. Forever." I said and drifted off to sleep.

**EPOV**

I watched my angel sleep. Then she started whimpering and I started humming her lullaby. Then she screamed so loud I had to cover my eyes and her back arched. She reached out her arms and started to grab the air. Esme and Alice came upstairs to see what happened and they had looks of horror on there faces.

"Bella, BELLA!" I whispered-screamed into her ear. He chocolate eyes opened and she jumped.

"Jesus. What?" she asked me.

"You were screaming and grabbing at the air."

She looked at me, sadness in her eyes. "I dreamt-" she hesitated and I hugged her to me. "I dreamt that- that Chris and Amy got me again-" a shiver "and they killed me, slowly breaking each bone at a time…my legs…my arms…my back…my ankles…then my neck. I was in so much pain!" she said, starting to sob. Then I heard crashing downstairs.

Esme and Alice looked at me and ran down the stairs. I read there minds to see what was happening.

_Ugh. Amy almost got away but we got her! YAY! - _Emmett

_Amy…so much pain for losing Edward. She deserves it! _- Jasper

_What a bitch! _- Rosalie

I've had enough. "Stay here, Bella." I whispered to her and she just fell asleep in my lap. I laid her under the covers of the bed and she sighed.

I ran down the stairs and found Amy fighting Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Chris was fighting with Esme, Carlisle, and Rose.

I ran into Chris and pinned him to the ground. Everyone looked at me in shock. My lips grazed at his throat and his head was off.

"NO! CHRIS!" Amy screeched running towards me and slamming into me. "YOU JUST KILLED YOUR OWN _BROTHER_!" She screeched at me. I struck her and she flinched. Emmett came from behind her and crushed her. She screamed. I heard Bella starting to cry upstairs, terrified of what's happening.

"Finish her them off." I said icily, but sadly. I hated having to kill my own brother.

The last I saw of Amy, she was getting beheaded.

"Bella?" I called into my room. She was under the covers, shaking.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Amy and Chris attacked us but they are gone now." I answered her, laying on top of the covers. She peeked her head out and smiled at me, then she frowned.

"Are you sure you don't want her?" she asked softly.

"No, Bella. I want _you_!" I said wrapping my arms around her and kissing her. She deepened the kiss. "Underestimating my control." I muttered against her lips but didn't move. Our mouths fit together perfectly. I started to trail kisses across her jaw and down her neck. She giggled.

"I love you." she said suddenly serious. There was pounding downstairs again and I read Aro's thoughts.

"NO!" I screamed.

**I just LOVE! Cliffys!! Okay everyone. I probably am not going to be typing AT ALL this weekend because my town is having Ox Cart Days at Central park (wahoo only a 5 min. walk from my house!) Anyways…they are having a teen dance and bed races and an adult dance and lip sync contests and Miss. (name of my town…im not telling im not stupid) and all kinds of stuff…then on Sunday I'm leaving to go to the lake until Tuesday…it's soo cool the lake because the Norwegians are going at the same time and they can build sand castles. They are like PROFFESIONALS…**

**Okay enough rumbling…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Please?!**

**I don't need to put a map do I? Review! And I'll try to type this weekend…**

**Coke & Guam Chick…**

**p.s. should that be my new name?! got any ideas for me? I love chocolate and reading…and my family is from Guam!**

**xD shutting up now!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay well…at the Miss…(name of town here) pageant guess who was there?!**

**ALLISON GILBERT!! She was on NASHVILLE STAR!! Eeeeeeeeeeek! It was great…anyways…the town I live in is her hometown and…put sunscreen on when you go to the lake…MY SHOULDERS FRICKEN HURT! It is sooo bad…like if my shirt rubs it just a tiny bit it'll start to sting really really **_**really**_** bad! So put sunscreen on!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**RoryAceHayden147**_** for reviewing almost every chapter! Thank You to all of my other reviewers!!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, okay?

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

"NO!" Edward screamed and he grabbed me bridal style and jumped out the window.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't answer, he just kept running and stroking my face. Then I looked behind us and there was Jane. I screeched and buried my head in his chest. He ran faster but then Jane focused on him and he gasped, falling to the ground. I screamed. Edward withered in pain.

"STOP!" I screeched at Jane, getting up shakily from the ground. Jane didn't even blink. I ran to her and she finally stopped her focus. She struck me and I hit a tree, there was a cracking noise. My back was broken. I screamed so loud it echoed off all the trees.

"Bella!" Edward screamed running to me once Jane's focus was off of him. He fell again, Jane torturing him.

"No!" I gasped, in pain. "Stop, STOP! Just kill me Jane! Promise me you won't die, Edward. Please, live, for me!" I whispered. Edward crawled to my side, withering in pain.

"I love you!" He gasped.

"I love you too." then the tears started. I sobbed so hard I couldn't see anything which was stupid because I couldn't see my Edward, my love. Then there was a sharp pain by my heart and fire. I drifted. It was too much.

**EPOV**

My teeth sank into where Bella's heart was. Her eyes closed and I listened to her heart. It was still going. Jane glared at me.

"It's too late!" Jane hissed, smiling evilly. "We are here and we shall kill her whether you like it or not!" Then she lunged at me. Felix suddenly came out of no where and grabbed me from behind.

"NO!" I screeched and Bella's eyes flew open. Her heart stopped beating and her eyes were blood red. Jane and Felix looked completely confused. "Bella?" I asked. She looked at me and her expression was of pure anger.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" she hissed, lunging at Jane, who was still frozen from shock. She grabbed Jane's throat and her lips went across it, like she was caressing it. Jane's head was popped off and Bella grabbed the match box from my pocket. She smiled at me sheepishly and lit Jane on fire, who was screeching from her dismembered head. I grabbed Felix and ripped off his head and lit him on fire. I went to her and hugged her fiercely.

"How did you change so fast?" I asked, curious.

"I knew you were in trouble, Edward. I needed to save you so my heart beat faster and faster to spread the venom. I felt barely any pain at all, concentrating on my heart." she responded kissing me. Then she ran towards the house, me at her heels.

What we saw there was grisly. Alice was fighting with Aro _and_ Marcus. Carlisle was fighting Caius with Esme and everyone one else was extremely hurt and could barely fight. I charged toward Aro while Bella went to Marcus.

"STOP!" Aro said. "Stop fighting! Bella is obviously a newborn, but she is a vampire. Let's go!" Aro stated and Marcus and Caius were right beside him, there guard surrounding them.

"We will be back." Aro stated and left.

_Later_

**BPOV**

After cleaning up and me going on my first hunting trip, which I did very well with humans nearby, and faking my death (car accident), me and Edward finally got some alone time in _our_ room.

"What was Chris's history? He had to have been thinking about it!" I asked.

Edward sighed, sat on the couch and gathered me in his arms. "Chris really was my brother. I remember now. He didn't want me to know about him because it would cause him pain. Chris always got in trouble when he was a kid, in jail once. Our parents didn't like him very much, ill-favored you could say. Anyways he came across a vampire one night and it was very hungry. It almost drank all it's blood but another vampire came and scared him off, it wasn't Carlisle, must have been from Tanya's clan. Well, he turned and met the vampire that changed him, that vampire could erase memories and for changing him he asked the vampire to erase him from everyone's memory. That's his story. No one knew he existed, he burned all of his records."

"Wow, that is-" then I got cut off by Alice screeching, "the Denali clan is coming!"

Edward hissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Tanya. She's coming. I told you she wanted me, she's never going to stop!"

"Got anymore women that's after you?" I asked, sourly. Everyone wanted Edward! But no one was going to have him but _me_, unless he didn't want me.

Edward shook his head no. I relaxed a little and realized I was levitating. "Holy Crow!" I shrieked.

"Telekanthysis." Edward murmured and reached for my hand, I gave it to him and he pulled me down and kissed me on the lips. "Don't worry, Bella. You're the only one for me."

I kissed him even deeper and threw him on the bed he still had. He grinned his crooked smile at me and my breath caught, he could still dazzle me. I started to unbutton his shirt…

**Okay this is rated T not M! So yea…Okay everyone…I kinda have writer's block and I don't know what to do…so I stuck in the Volturi and the Denali coven! I think lots of stuff is going to happen, I have stuff planned but I don't know…I still kinda have writers block! Sorry for the long authors note!!**

**One more thing! Do you guys want short chapters but more updates or longer chapters and less updates?! You decide! But I'm going to TRY to finish this before school starts but it starts on the 2****nd**** so I might not…**

**appirates**

**P.S. I have a poll on my profile! Go and vote please! I'm going to be keeping it up for a while though…still vote please!!**

**P.P.S review!! I'll appreciate it!! Sorry for short chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay everyone I would like you to know that I got some of my ideas from **_**lucyck **_**and **_**RoryAceHayden147**_**! Thank you for the ideas, I really appreciate it! This chapter is dedicated to **_**J.C. Davenport**_**! Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: **Me: Psst…let me tell you a secret…I actually wrote Twilight but gave it to Stephenie for a million dollars!

Stephenie: mouth drops to floor NOT UH! LIAR! Tell them the truth!

Me: But that _is_ the truth

Emmett: TELL THE TRUTH ADDY (nickname)! flexes muscles Or I will hurt you!

Carlisle: Now Emmett…you will do no such thing!

Me: Its okay Carlisle…I lied…I'm sorry everyone! Tee-hee…I do not own twilight!

**Sorry that was long….now to the chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

"BELLA!" Tanya screeched and hugged me. Okay…well…this is awkward. She let go and went to Edward, her eyes lighting up. I hissed quietly and Edward squeezed my hand, signaling he heard and there is nothing to worry about.

"Aw, Edward, I have missed you." Tanya said into his ear and kissed his cheek. I barred my teeth at her and she got this innocent look on her face. "What is the matter, Bella?" she asked, hanging onto Edward's other arm.

I just shook my head. Edward shook off Tanya's hand and her face fell. Eleazar came next and gave us a hug, then it was Carmen, his mate. After that Kate kissed me on the cheek. "I'm so glad you are finally a vampire!" Kate said and kissed me on the other cheek.

"Thank you." I said to her and Tanya was shooting daggers at Kate.

"Edward!" Kate chirped again and hugged him. "My favorite _couple_!" She empathized the word couple and looked at Tanya pointedly. I grinned and hugged Kate again. She positively beamed. I love Kate already!

Edward laughed a booming laugh at us. "Alice, looks like you've been replaced!" Emmett teased and punched Alice. Alice just giggled and came to hug Kate.

"Always the socialist!" Alice said.

"Come, let's talk." Carlisle said and went to the dinning room. Edward put his arm around my waist and we went to the dinning room together.

"How was your journey?" Carlisle asked Tanya once everyone was gathered around the dining table.

Tanya sighed. "Tolerable. Of course, I just couldn't wait to see Edward!" she chirped and Kate shook her head. Irina just stared into space, ignoring Tanya. Carmen smacked her. "And everyone else, of course!" Tanya added.

Emmett grunted and glared at Tanya. Jasper and Edward looked _extremely_ uncomfortable and Alice and Rosalie were discussing hair products with Irina, ignoring Tanya.

"Why are you guys here, anyways?" Rosalie asked suddenly.

"Just to visit old friends!" Kate said and smiled at Rosalie warmly, which Rosalie returned.

"I'm glad, Kate. We have missed you and everyone else."

Kate's smile got wider and her eyes twinkled, she was such a happy person. (**a/n: sorry if I got you out of your zone…but I know Kate really isn't like this…but I want someone that is **_**happy**_**!**)

Edward glared at Tanya and suddenly stood up, grabbing me but Tanya stopped him. "Could I speak to you Bella, alone?" Tanya asked, smiling.

I looked at Edward. He shrugged, letting go of my arm. "Lets go for a run." I said, grinning.

We ran to the shack that Chris held me hostage to and I told her the story.

"Wow." she breathed. "That's interesting!"

I just nodded, wary. What did she possibly want?

"Okay. Your turn." I said to her and she sighed.

"Look, Bella, I know Edward loves you and I'm going to accept that. I really am sorry I even tried getting him back after he met you. You guys are soul mates, even if I haven't found mine."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Tanya. I really appreciate it." I said, why was she being so…nice?

She grinned and hugged me. "Your finally a vampire, we are all so happy!" she said, I knew she was lying though, there was venom in her voice. I just laughed and went a long with it.

**EPOV**

I was pacing by the front door, waiting for my angel to get back. Tanya just wanted to say that she didn't want me, but I knew she was doing that to get me. I growled quietly and Alice looked at me sharply.

"Would you quit it, Edward? She's coming back!" Alice said.

I just barred my teeth at her and went to pacing. Kate and Rosalie were laughing over some joke I missed.

Then I heard Tanya and Bella running back. I opened the door and there was Bella with Tanya at her side. Tanya winked at me but my eyes were on Bella. They walked into the house and as they passed me Bella stopped and kissed me. Tanya growled in her mind but I ignored her.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled when me or Bella still didn't stop kissing. I knew Bella would be blushing if she could.

"Shut up!" I said, breaking from the kiss and glaring at Emmett. I crouched, pushing Bella behind me. Emmett crouched too and he jumped. But I was much faster and moved, forgetting Bella was behind me. Emmett pounced on Bella. Then all of a sudden Emmett was across the room. Bella was grinning evilly and she pounced on him again.

"If you dare try to do that again, Emmett, I will hurt you next time!" she threatened, punching him in the face.

"Rematch!" Emmett whined.

"Yea, that wasn't fair, rematch." Tanya said.

"Fine!" Bella said and pounced on Emmett again. They fought for about two seconds and Bella had Emmett pinned. Emmett whimpered like a little girl and everyone burst into laughter.

**Okay, sorry it's short. Okay just read the list.**

**1. Sorry I didn't update sooner I had a swim meet yesterday and I have one at 5 tonight, we are leaving at 2.**

**2. My sister left and I'm kinda sad, every time I walk by her room I want to cry.**

**3. Don't expect me to update soon. This weekend we are going to the state fair then a family reunion and we come home on the last day of summer vacation (that always happens! Its maddening!) so I wont be able to update until the weekends because of school and then I have swimming until 6 after that. So I wont be able to update until the weekends. I'm sooo sorry! Really I am! And we will probably have swim meets on some weekends.**

**4. Also, I was thinking about just putting a quick ending up and not writing any more stories but I hate it when people do that…so I'm giving you a choice. Have me stop the plot put a quick ending. Or have me write more but not update very often! I'll put a poll up! Thanks!**

**appirates**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys will never guess what happened…go to Stephenie Meyer's website and read! She's putting Midnight Sun on hold! I'm soo mad I could SPIT! Eeeergh!**

**Disclaimer: You know already….**

**Chapter 11**

**Six years later. **

**BPOV**

Tanya was hanging on to Edward still. Wherever he was, she was right besides him. Everyone was so sick of it. Emmett was about to burn her at the stake like the witch she was. She still wouldn't stop, even after they moved in _six years ago_. Yea, that's right. The Denali clan moved in with us because we thought it best they be with us in case Aro decided to come back. It was completely up to them and they said they wanted to stay anyways so they did.

"Bella, darling!" Kate called to me and I whipped my head up. 

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you like to go shopping with me and Alice?" she asked, I groaned.

"Come on, Bella. I want to get to know you!"

"Fine!" I mumbled, "but only if Edward comes."

Edward groaned and rolled his eyes. "Must you subject me to such torture?" he asked me playfully and kissed me.

"Hmm. I've reconsidered, Kate. I don't want to come at all. I want to stay here with Edward." I said, kissing him passionately. Tanya coughed.

"Bella!" Alice said sharply, bounding down the stairs. "Get your butt off of Edward's lap and get to the car, now! You are so running out of clothes."

I groaned and Edward chuckled. "Come one, I'll go with you."

Tanya jumped up, "I will too!" she exclaimed walking out the door. Everyone groaned. 

"Will she every stop?" I asked. 

"No. She isn't a quitter. She's a pusher!" Kate grumbled. "Bella, sit in Edward's lap and just kiss him the whole car ride, got it?"

I grinned and started kissing him right now. He carried me bridal style in the car where Tanya was sitting in the backseat in the middle. Her face fell when she saw Edward get in the back next to her and me sitting on his lap.

"You know, Bella. There's room on the other side of me." she said, smiling like an angel. I didn't even stop to give her a glance. Kate and Alice slid into the front seats and we took off. Tanya in the middle and me still on Edward's lap. 

"Were here!" Tanya announced loudly as we pulled into the parking lot. Edward stopped kissing me and I pouted. "Oh, please." Tanya said under her breath and Edward shoot her a death glare.

We got out of the car, Tanya hanging onto Edward's arm, squealing like a little girl over clothes and other stuff. Edward would shake her off but she would just put her hands on his arm again. After the fifth time Edward shoved it away and came to my other side. Tanya followed.

"Alice! I know what you would like." I said to her while examining a pair of jeans.

"What?" she asked.

"Have you ever been to the mall of America?" (**sorry again for getting you out of the groove…have any of you guys been to the Mall of America? It's located in my home state: Minnesota! Yay! I've been there like tree times and its HUGE! Go there…its in Minneapolis!**)

"No."

"Well we should go there some day!" I said and Alice grinned. Tanya smiled, trying not to glare at me.

"What a great idea, Bella!" Alice squealed and jumped up and down. Then she crushed me into a hug. I laughed.

"Oh my god! Edward. Look at this." Tanya said a while late coming out of a dressing room in a halter-type dress. It was red and barely even grazed her thighs. She went up to him and whispered seductively in his ear. He moved away from her, and went behind me. Putting his arms around his waist and he snuggled into my neck. I laughed.

Tanya stalked back into the dressing room, fuming.

I laughed and I turned around to face Edward. Behind him were a two girls ogling him. They didn't even realize I was watching and I hissed quietly. Edward just hugged me tighter. Then I put my arms around him, letting them see the ring on my finger, even if me and Edward weren't getting married, I wanted them to see he was _mine_. They gasped and started whispering.

**EPOV**

Those girls behind me were getting really annoying. Bella was growling in my ear.

I turned around and looked at them. "What are you staring at?" Bella asked them, wrapping her arms around my waist. 

They smirked at her and came at me. One pushed Bella out of the way. Bella had to move, pretending we were human and everything.

They touched me, flinching at my cold skin. The blonde one got on her tipy toes and whispered in my ear to meet her behind Wal-mart. 

I shoved them away roughly and went to Bella.

"If you would excuse me." I said to the blonde one. "I have a fiancée. I believe I cant be meeting anybody anywhere besides Bella." Then we turned around and walked towards the dressing rooms. 

**Okay, its short. What a surprise! Being sarcastic…**

**Anyways, I think I will be able to update this weekend! Even though I have a swim meet on Saturday and then I am going to go work out at JJ's. So yea.**

**REVIEW!**

**Seriously people if I'm only going to get 3 reviews I am just going to send the next chapter in a PM to the people who DO review. I expect at least 7. So if I don't get 5 (see less than I expect) I will only write the next chapter and PM to the reviewers. Okay?**

**And how else do I know people are reading my story?**

**Anyways, that was harsh but I have to do it! **

**Thank you to the people that review. You will get your update soon, I promise!**

**appirates**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have some FORESHADOWING here! Enjoy the chapter! Please review or the same threat goes for last chapter. You know what's sad? I have to threaten you guys to review! There's something wrong there…**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

We were finally leaving Forks. I don't know why we stayed as long as we did. Edward slid into the drivers seat of his Volvo and I slid into the passenger seat while Tanya and Kate went into the back. We were going to Ontario, Canada.

Carlisle and Esme were in there Mercedes with Carmen and Eleazer. Rosalie and Emmett were in the jeep with Irina.

I looked back at the old white house for the last time.

**5 Hours Later**

We've been on the road for a while. No need to stop at all. It was just us and another car in front of us, going slowly. Edward as fidgeting because we were going so slow. Then it happened.

I saw the man driving falling asleep and I screeched at Edward to stop. The car swerved into a tree before either of us could jump out and stop it.

Carlisle immediately stopped and went over to the car. The man was dying, any one could see that.

"CHANGE HIM!" Tanya screeched. "He wont make it! Save him!"

Carlisle looked at her and then bit his teeth into the man, on his wrists, his legs, his arms, everywhere. As long as his heart is still beating he would survive. Esme had the most horrified look on her face.

"Edward, Emmett, help me get this man into my car." Carlisle instructed. "Jasper, don't breath."

I looked at Jasper and he was still having trouble, even after he started getting better at resisting human blood.

We got the man into the Mercedes and we drove to Canada.

"Here we are." Edward said grimly. I could hear the man screaming. His heart would beat long enough for him to change I knew that.

Edward and Emmett carried him inside very carefully where all our furniture was already put into place. The place was very big. It was four stories. The downstairs with a kitchen, living room, and a library/study. The second floor had three bedrooms and each had there own bathroom. One for Kate, one for Tanya, and one for me and Edward.

The next floor had two rooms. One for Emmett and Rosalie and one for Jasper and Alice. There was another three rooms upstairs. One was taken up by Esme and Carlisle and the other for the piano room. I guess the guy changing would get the empty room.

We set him in Tanya's room because she insisted he be there. Was she already so attached? I hoped the man would like Tanya and they would fall in love.

Days passed and he was screaming. Tanya came downstairs with a grim expression on her face once she saw me and Edward kissing. She smiled at us but I knew she hated me. I just ignored her.

Then I heard a changing in the heart and everyone went upstairs. We waited, and finally the man opened his eyes. He growled at us and jumped off the bed, crouching.

Carlisle went to him with his hands in the air. "Its okay. We wont hurt you. I promise." he chanted. We stayed where we were and the man finally relaxed. He had sandy blonde hair with high cheek bones. He was handsome but not as handsome as Edward.

"Where am I?" the man whispered in his voice and he cocked his ear, marveling at the sound.

"You are out our new home." Carlisle explained. "You are a vampire."

The man growled and crouched again. Edward crouched in front of me because the man was looking right at me, since I was the closest to him besides Carlisle. The man jumped on Edward and tackled him. I growled and ripped the man off of Edward. Jasper and Eleazer had the man pinned to the wall.

"Please, Jasper." Esme whispered. The man was suddenly calm.

"My name is Brandon." he said simply.

Carlisle smiled. "Come, and I will tell you everything. Everyone please go to your rooms."

The man followed Carlisle out of the room, and down the stairs.

**This looked like a good place to end so I'm done. Review! Please. Same threat as last chapter…**

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry it's short!**

**appirates**


	13. Chapter 13

**Everyone, I'm sorry to inform you but…my story is coming to a close! -sobs- Who thinks I should do a sequel? PM me or I will put up a poll! If no one PM's me, votes in the poll, or reviews the answer I will NOT write a sequel. I will have a couple more chapters…I want to get to 16 chapters so yea…I hope you guys review! Same threat….This chapter is dedicated to **_**TwilightObsessedOECD **_**because even though she just started reading she sent like, 6 reviews! I love you already!**

**Disclaimer: **ya know already!

**Chapter 13**

**TPOV **(Tanya's)

Brandon was so handsome, even more than Edward! No! I love _Edward_…for goodness sake! I shook my head to clear it.

After a couple of minutes Carlisle called us down the stairs.

"Tanya, Edward, and I will come and hunt with you. We drink animal blood." Carlisle said to Brandon once we were down there. I couldn't stop looking at him. He was just so handsome. It seemed like he couldn't stop looking at me either.

"Okay…" Brandon said hesitantly.

We ran out the door and Edward and Carlisle went up a head to see if there was any humans.

"All clear!" Edward called and I took Brandon's hand.

"Trust me, you'll do fine." I said to him and smiled. Then I started to run and he ran with me. We got to Carlisle and Edward.

"Now, Brandon, close your eyes and let your senses take over." Edward explained to him and he did just that. A second later he was running to the west. Running so fast, almost as fast as Edward. I think I loved him. Edward was staring at me with a slight smile on his face and I hissed at him then we followed Brandon.

His face and clothes were bloody and a dead mountain lion laid at his feet. He made a face.

I sniffed the air and smelt human. How the heck did a human get over here so fast.

"Hold your breath!" I cautioned Brandon but he took a deep breath. He grinned and started running back to where we came from. "NO!" I screamed and started to run after him with Edward a head and Carlisle be sides me.

I heard fighting and Edward and Brandon were growling at each other.

"Stop!" my voice rang out.

Brandon looked up at me and smiled, relaxing his crouch. Carlisle and Edward gripped him tightly. "Lets get you back to the house." Carlisle said and we went back to the house.

"How was it?" Bella asked softly.

"Nothing, love." Edward said, staring at her with goo-goo eyes. There wasn't a hint of jealousy in me.

She narrowed her eyes at him then grinned. She ran to him and hugged him to her. "I know something happened, you wont get away with it…" and they started to kiss. She abruptly broke it off. "Now what happened or I wont kiss you for a week!" she threatened and I smiled. Ha!

"Er, well Brandon started to hunt some humans but we got him before he even had a chance!" Edward explained, grinning at Brandon.

Brandon looked at Edward and frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" he said and my heart tore to see the pain on his face. I ran to him and grabbed his hand.

"It's okay." I cooed. "I had some…accidents too." I said and grinned and everyone laughed.

**BPOV**

I was studying Tanya and she seemed…happier with Brandon here. I smiled quietly to myself. I was wrapped in Edward's arms and he was humming my lullaby. I looked at Tanya and Brandon, sitting next to each other. They both couldn't take there eyes off each other.

"Edddddddddddward." I drawled his name out, getting up.

"Yes, love?" he asked, slightly frowning because I got up.

"I need to talk to you, alone." I said and Tanya looked at me and smiled a genuine smile. I beamed at her and her smile got wider.

"Okay?" he said and I walked out the door, swaying my hips at him. I looked back and he was staring at them. I hissed quietly through my teeth and his head snapped up and he smiled sheepishly.

"Your just like every other man I know!" I exclaimed and smiled. I continued walking out the door and he followed, staring back at my hips. I sighed and ran away from him. "Catch me if you can!" I screamed at him and smiled.

I heard a swishing sound and the next thing I knew I was in his arms. He laughed in my ear and I growled.

"That was too easy!" he said, still laughing. I growled louder and pushed him so hard he fell to the ground. I crouched and he bounded up crouching too. I jumped and flew into him, he was pinned, or so I thought.

Suddenly I was the one pinned. I growled then sighed.

"Don't be a poor sport, Bella." Edward chided playfully and kissed me. I broke the kiss off immediately even though I didn't want to. "What's that for?" he asked.

"For beating me." I stated. He slid off me and sat down on a rotting log. I followed him but before I could get there he laid on it.

"And that's for being a poor sport." he said, then grinned. I smiled back and I slid onto the ground next to his head. I leaned my head against to tree so I could see the clouds.

"I think Tanya fell in love." I stated

"She has." Edward said simply.

I smiled. "With Brandon I hope!"

"Yes, with Brandon."

"And hopefully he with her?" I prompted.

"Defiantly. Even though he thought you were beautiful he still loves Tanya." He had on a tight smile and I laughed.

"Jealous?"

"Very." he said sliding off the log and sat next to me. He took my hand and kissed it. Using the hand he was still kissing I brought his face to mine and kissed him. He moaned.

I heard a growl and looked up. There staring at me was a russet colored wolf. "Jacob?" I breathed. What? We were in CANADA! Then it hit me. I remember Jacob ran away to Canada once he found out that me and Edward were getting married.

"Oh My God! Jacob!" I screeched getting up and I started to go to him but he barred his teeth at me and growled. "Jacob?" I whispered. Edward was suddenly in front of me and crouched.

"Stay away, Jacob. She's none of your business. The Volturi were going to kill her, I had to change her!" Edward said, putting a growl at the end.

Jacob barred his teeth any ways and jumped.

"NO!" I cried, my voice ringing through out the forest.

**Cliffy! Well everyone I thought about putting Jacob in there! Yea….I hope the next chapter will be LONG! I have a lot to explain to Jacob. Anyways REVIEW! Or I will seriously threaten you with ending the story now!**

**I AM NOT KIDDING!**

**I'll just finish the story to the reviewers! Send them the chapters until the end, seriously I don't mind. Gives me something to do on Wed. and Mon. s. I am quiet evil aren't I? **

**REVIEW AND I WONT BE MEAN! (:**

**Addy (a.k.a. appirates)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I didn't update! I had the BUSIEST weekend! It was homecoming! I had to do the homecoming show for band during halftime at the game…We did a P for pirates (we are the pirates) then a D for Disney (we are going to Disney this April! Eeeek so excited!!) and then a Mickey Mouse sign and then a CHS cause that is our school…CHS! I was in the S lol anyways that was on Friday…then I slept over at a friends house for 2 nights…then yesterday I had to go to the Gun Club for youth day! Yes I hunt! **

**Enjoy! And REVIEW! Please?**

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

Edward and Jacob were fighting. "STOP!" My lovely voice screeched but they didn't even bat an eyelash. "Fine." I mumbled and I ran so I was in between them. Jacob bit me and I screeched. My eyes prickled.

"Bella!" Edward screamed my name and grabbed Jacob and threw him against a tree.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. He didn't get a chance to rip anything off, just bit me. "I'm fine! It barely even hurts." I mumbled and tried to smile a tight smile. Then I heard Jacob get up and he was crouched, growling.

"Leave, Jacob." Edward said coldly. "Haven't you ruined things enough? Must you hurt Bella by killing me? You know she will go to the Volturi and beg them to kill her. Go away Jacob." Edward turned around, facing the wolf.

"Edward…that's not true! Jacob is still my friend." I said but Edward just mumbled, "but he isn't yours. He doesn't like that you are a vampire."

"God, Jacob! Edward fricken saved my life by changing me and your going to condemn him? I thought you weren't selfish, but I was wrong." I said, my eyes pricking from saying those words, I wish I hadn't.

Jacob got out of his crouch. He howled so loud I had to cover my ears.

"It's okay Jacob. No hard feelings, just change and we will explain everything to you. We wont hurt you, Bella would _kill_ me if we even touched you!" Edward said and smiled at his joke, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Jacob shook his head no and ran away. "Jacob!" I called after him then I started to run the direction he went, following his scent. Even though it was completely and utterly repulsive (I wanted to gag) I needed to talk to him.

"Bella…" Edward cautioned after me but I ignored him. I heard him sigh then the sound of the air as he followed me. "Bella, it's useless."

"But! Jacob! I hurt his feelings, I feel so bad!" I said then fell into Edward's arms and dry sobbed.

"No, Bella. He will be fine. He just needs to find his imprint. He would be completely better if he did."

I sighed. "Just let me follow him, Edward. You can come too just stay back when I see him, got it?"

Edward jutted out his chin. "He's right there."

I turned around and saw Jacob with tears in his eyes. He was in his human form.

"Oh! Jacob!" I cried. "Please," I begged, "please, listen to me!"

"Fine." he said stiffly. I sat down on the forest floor and Edward sat next to me.

"Well…what Edward said is true…" I started and then I explained everything to him.

"Bella…I don't know if we can be friends anymore. I mean I'm a werewolf and you're a bloodsucker." Jacob said and he turned around, walking away. "Don't bother following me either. It'll be useless." he called behind himself.

I got up. "No, stay. He means it." Edward said, grabbing my arm. I fell into him, I was weak with sadness. "It's okay." he crooned.

"But, how can he just…walk away?" I asked, suddenly angry. "After everything we have been through he just _walks away_? UGH! All the men are the same!" I screeched running back towards the house. I listened for Edward. He just sat there a moment and then ran towards me. He was next to me in a second.

We got to the house and I opened the door then staggered back at the sight I saw. There was Tanya and Brandon, making _out_? Okay, whoa. I knew it was coming but I didn't expect it so soon! Then I shook my head and ran to my room. I fell into the couch and sighed. "What are we going to do?" I moaned.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Jacob has made his decision." Edward replied sitting on the couch and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you, Edward, for everything." I said, kissing him.

"I love you." he murmured against my lips, deepening the kiss.

"I love you more." I said, breaking away. "Forever."

He grinned. Then I heard a knock. "Come in." Edward called, picking me up and putting me in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and cradled me to his chest.

"So, what happened with Jacob?" Tanya asked, walking in with Brandon holding her hand. I cringed into Edward. "I'm sorry." Tanya mumbled.

"It's okay…I guess." I mumbled against Edward's shoulder.

"Look, Bella can I talk to you alone?" Tanya asked and looked at Edward pointedly.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded answering both there questions.

"Go, Edward. I'll be fine!" I said and pushed him out the door. He studied my face then finally sighed and turned around out the door. I looked at Tanya.

"It's okay, Brandon. You can go." Tanya said and she shoved him out the door and shut it in his face. Brandon growled playfully and Tanya laughed.

"So…" I hedged at her, sitting the black couch.

"I don't love Edward anymore, Bella. I'm sorry I even tried, really I am. Please. Please will you forgive me? I love Brandon…he is just so charming and beautiful and and and sweet! I just couldn't help to fall in love!" Tanya said.

I smiled at her. "Of course, Tanya." I said and she gripped me and pulled me up from the couch. She hugged me tightly. I giggled. "I'm going to go find Edward." I said and she released me and followed me out the door.

_Later_

"Ugh! Emmett!" Edward complained. "Why did you do that?" he seethed. I laughed. Edward turned his glare from Emmett to me. I hissed back. Edward grinned at me and then all of a sudden Emmett was on the ground and Edward as standing next to him, his arms crossed.

I burst out laughing. "That's what you get for painting the Volvo pink!" Alice said and laughed.

There was a knock and Alice made a face. I sniffed the air and winced. Werewolf.

**Review!! Please? Or the story ends here? Who wants a sequel? I don't have any votes for the sequel so so far it's a NO! **

**REVIEW!**

**appirates**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's official…NO SEQUEL! But! I have another story coming up! **

**There it is! Only a couple more chapter guys! I'm not sure how many…my plot keeps changing xD! Now…to the chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

_Ugh! I need to apologize to Bella…I heard what she said…I feel bad…Will someone answer the dang door?_

I hissed. That was Jacob. Why couldn't he just stay away? Alice made a face as the door bell rang.

"Jacob." I said and then I suddenly 17 other "voices" hit me.

_What the hell does Jacob think he is doing? _-Leah

_What an idiot! And he dragged us all here! -_Paul

_I hope Jacob makes things right… _-Sam

_I have actually missed Edward and the Cullens! I wonder how Bella is… _-Seth

The whole pack came. Carlisle got up and went over to the door. "Jacob." He said politely. I felt Jacob tense up.

"Jake?" Bella called softly and walked behind Carlisle. Her nostrils flared and she made a face. "You stink, Jake!" she said and Jacob smiled.

"I'm sorry Bella." Jacob said. "I hope you forgive me. But we can't be friends!" he said. Bella's face fell and then it got hard.

"Okay, Jacob. Fine, whatever." she said then spun on her heels and stomped up the stairs. I gave Jacob an exasperated look and I followed Bella.

"Bella, love." I called out to her. I found her fuming in the bathroom.

"Ugh! I cant stand him! I don't know why we were even friends." she said.

"You know you don't mean that." I said softly, I wished she meant it but she didn't. I sighed.

"Well, I do! Ugh. I cant stand him!"

"Yes, I think I got that down, Bella. But…you love Jacob don't you?" I said, pain coloring my voice even though I was trying to cover it up.

_Jacob left, Edward. Come down when you guys are ready. _Esme thought.

"Come, lets go downstairs." I coaxed Bella downstairs where I challenged Emmett to a fight.

**BPOV**

I was still sad, not really angry, more sad. Emmett and Edward were fighting outside, playfully of course.

"HA!" Emmett said. "Finally outsmarted the mindrea-" then his voice cut off. Edward laughed. I peeked out the window and Emmett and pinned against a tree. Next thing I knew Edward the one pinned. He couldn't fight Emmett.

I walked out there and clucked my tongue. "Keep a hold on him, Emmett."

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed. I just giggled quietly to myself. I walked over to where the thick tree was. It was slowly bending forward.

"Jasper!" I called. "Come help Emmett hold down Edward. Edward lost!" Jasper peeked out his head and he laughed. Alice and Rose bounded out and were giggling. Edward was smiling sheepishly.

Jasper and Emmett had him and I bounded up to him. I puckered up my lips and kissed his softly on the lips. He deepened it but I broke away. He glared at me. "Fine, let him go." I said and Edward attacked me with kisses, jumping at me.

"GET A ROOM!" Emmett yelled.

"Okay!" Edward yelled back and picked me up, bridal style, not breaking the kiss and flew us to his room.

_Later_

"I need to go hunting." I said.

"Do you want me to come?" Edward said, still bare-chested. I sighed.

"Nah. I'll be back in a couple hours. I need time to think." I said and I kissed him and got up.

**EPOV**

Bella walked into the door after only an hour. "Done so soon?" I asked. She smiled.

"Hello, Eddie-kins. It's been a while!"

**I know its short I'm sorry! I got a poll up on my profile! It's what my next story will be. Summary 2 is cut off so here it is: Bella has been alive for centuries, as Aro's mate! What will happen when she sees Edward and falls in love? How will Aro take it? Can Bella and Edward ever be together? **

**There it is!**

**Review! Or I will put the last couple of chaps to the people who DO review! And I will put an authors note saying that I'll put it to the reviewers if only a couple review. I want at least 7 reviews! 6? Too bad! :P**

**appirates**


	16. Chapter 16

**I feel terrible! Sorry for so many authors notes…xD! But I am finally getting e-mails from fanfic so that account is unnecessary! YAY! So…here is the chapter. Also, this story is not near done anymore, my plot keeps changing so that's screwing everything up…ENJOY!**

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

_Hello Edward! It's me! _I read from Bella's mind. _Yes it's Amy! I survived! How? I had a new power I never thought of…you can never kill me! I won't burn…I just make the illusion I do. Oh and ya know Chris, right? Well, I saved him too! Yay!_

"What the f?" Rosalie said.

"It's Amy. She got a new power. She can't burn…she saved Chris too." I said and Amy grinned and changed to her original form.

"Long time no see!" She gushed, her smile not fading. Everyone stared at her in shock, including me.

"Edward!" I heard the real Bella. Then I heard, "what the heck? CHRIS?" I ran to her and she was crouched, staring at Chris. Amy followed me and hissed at Bella.

"Chris!" Amy barked at him and he turned and smiled at her. "Enough." she said and Chris just grinned at her and returned growling at Bella. Amy sighed and went into his view. She kissed him. Wait. She kissed him…thank GOD!

**BPOV**

I came out of my crouch. Amy just kissed Chris. Wahoo!

"We need to talk." Amy said. "Can we come in?" she asked, fidgeting.

"Yes." Edward said icily, and waited for them to go, he obviously didn't feel comfortable having his back to them. They went inside and I followed, Edward behind me.

"Explain." he said.

"Okay, look, Mr. Crabby," Amy said. "I got a new power right, I told you that. I don't burn…and so, like, I saved me and Chris, my new mate, so I won't steal you. Really, Bella, I was wrong and you have NO idea how sorry I really am. I feel horrible! I probably have the worst karma ever! Anyways, well, me and Chris were wondering if we could…kinda…stay with you guys? We'll be vegetarians and everything! I promise! We won't hurt you! Please? We need you guys…Chris is…depressed about you Edward. He loves you so much and he feels terrible…" Amy trailed off and looked at us.

"She's telling the truth." Edward said and Alice agreed.

"NO!" I said. "She almost flipping killed me. And Chris too. Ugh! I can't take this anymore!" I exploded and I ran out of the door. I ran and ran then I hit a scent. No! my mind screamed I whirled around but I was caught from behind.

**EPOV**

"Catch her! Quick!" Alice screeched. "God dang it! I totally screwed this up…ugh! The Volturi are here and are going to get her." Alice screamed. I was out the door in seconds. I ran and ran. I couldn't find her. She was gone.

"NO!" I screamed. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" I kept screaming. Alice, Tanya, and Carlisle came to me and rubbed my back.

"Shhh." Tanya cooed.

I dry sobbed. I couldn't stop. Bella was gone, forever…or so I thought…

**Cliffy? Big one or no? Anywho! Here it is! Sorry for the long wait -bangs self on head for not updating sooner- I'm an idiot…NO SEQUEL!**

**Vote in my poll!!**

**Also…I will prob have another chap up tomorrow, maybe…because this one was wayyy short which I feel bad about…**

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! All the reviewers get 5 stars and the people that read get 3 ½ stars!! LoL!**

**Addy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is another chapter! First, I don't know a lot about sports so if I get some stuff wrong…sorry! Tee-hee! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

Here I was sitting in the middle of the woods, surrounded by the Volturi. 

"Bella, we would love to have you in the Volturi! How about it?" Aro asked.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Aro. Really, but I don't think I could…if you know what I mean." I said.

Then I heard yelling and Alice and Edward were running towards us. "Please," I said. "Leave, I will not join…none of us will…" I trailed off.

Aro sighed heavily. "Of course, dearest Bella. Come, my dears. It's time we leave anyways. None of them will obviously join us." He said and turned. I used my power to bring up Edward and Alice in the air so they wouldn't move. 

"Thank you, Aro, I appreciate it!" I said flashing him my best fake smile. He smiled at me. Then he came towards me.

"If you need anything, anything at all, Bella, please don't hesitate to ask us." he said then he picked up my hand and kissed it.

I tore my hand from his grasp, "Er, I don't think that will be necessary." I said, shell-shocked.

Aro sighed again and he ran away. He was gone in a flash, everyone else went after him. I waited a couple minutes.

"I could kill him!" Edward said once I let them go.

"Oh take a pill that chills Edward! He just did that to flatter her and make her want to join. He has a mate you know." Alice said.

"I think its chill pill, Alice, and don't make trouble, Edward!" I said to him and he came and hugged me fiercely.

"I thought I lost you." he said. 

I laughed, "not without a fight!" I said and I squeezed him to me. He sighed happily. 

"Everyone thought we lost her, Edward. Quit being so selfish!" Alice giggled. 

"Come on, lets get back before someone thinks we are all dead and go after the Volturi." I said and grabbed Edward's hand and started to run. Alice came up next to me and grabbed my other hand.

"Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!" Alice screamed. "JACE! JACE IS COMING TO VISIT! OH MY GOSH!" she screamed again and speed up.

Okay? Was that random or what?

"She's a vampire?" Edward asked. "How?" he breathed at Alice once we got to the house.

"Who is Jace?" I asked. 

"Jace was Alice's best friend from her human world, Alice found that out when she went to do some research on herself…I can't believe it…" Edward said trailing off.

"If she lays a hand on you…" I started to say but Edward stopped me by giving me my favorite smile. I think I almost drooled venom.

"Stop!" I said. He laughed and pulled me to his side. He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked into the house, with me.

I saw Alice and this one vampire with brunette hair (dang! if she does lay a hand on Edward I'm going to chop off her hair or her head…either one) that flowed to her butt and she had beautiful red eyes. Aw, dang, she kills humans! Well….

"Hello, Jace." Edward said.

"Edward." she said.

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"Her power is she knows everything about that person once she sees them…except you…must be a mental thing." he said then laughed his beautiful laugh and I grinned like an idiot.

"How about some baseball?" Carlisle said coming down the stairs with a ball in hand and a hat. "Since it is just starting to storm.."

"Sure!" Everyone said.

"Okay here is how we are going to pick teams, I will choose two names from the hat and they will be the team leaders and then they will pick from the hat than that person and so on. Team number 1's leader is…Alice!" Carlisle said picking up a piece of paper. "Team leader for 2 is…me." 

"Jasper!" Alice said, picking out a name.

"Emmett!" Carlisle called.

"Rosalie!" Jasper called.

And it went on. 

Team 1 had Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Tanya, Eleazer, and Amy. Team 2 had Carlisle, Emmett, me, Irina, Carmen, Kate, Jace, and Chris. We had on extra team member because Carlisle won the rock, paper, scissors against Alice. Esme was ref.

"Team one, outfield. Team two you get to bat first!" Esme called once we got to that clearing that James first found me so many years ago.

Emmett stood up to home plate with Alice pitching. Flick of the wrist and Alice threw it. Emmett hit it and Edward was off.

"GO EMMETT!" Everyone from our team screamed. First base, second base…

"OUT!" Esme called and Emmett grumbled to himself quietly.

I went up next. Alice threw the ball and I got it right away. First base, second. I stopped. Not taking chances! 

It went on, and on, and on. Then the bases were loaded. I was on first; Irina, second; Emmett, third. Jace came up to bat and she hit it so far out…we ran and ran and ran to the bases.

"4 points for team two!" Esme called out and everyone screamed for joy.

"In your face, Edward!" I called to him and grinned. He just smiled at me.

"Beginners luck!" he called back. It was there turn to bat.

Chris went up to the pitchers mound, Edward was at home plate. Chris threw the ball and Edward hit it. I ran after it and ran. It plopped in front of me and I ran back. Edward was going for second. I threw the ball the Kate and she caught it.

"OUT!" Esme said.

I giggled and Edward tackled me. "FOWL!" Esme called to Edward.

"What?" he said. "That was never a rule before!"

"Just kidding." Esme said, grinning at us. I could tell she was happy.

Edward shook his head, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and ran back to where his team was.

_Later_

"We totally beat your butts!" Emmett said to Rosalie. She just laughed.

"Anyone tried football?" I said. It was still storming…

"We should try it!" Amy said smiling at me. 

"Same teams!" Carlisle called out and he got a different ball this time.

We ran back to the clearing. Emmett was QB for our team and Eleazer was QB for the other team. They got the ball first.

"Hut!" Amy said. Everyone rushed for Eleazer. He threw it to Edward but I intercepted. Edward growled at me playfully and I ran. Then Edward tackled me. I landed on the ground with an oomph and I was laying on my stomach, Edward on top of me. 

"Sorry, Bella!" he said, getting up. I flipped over.

"Give me a hand." I said. Edward helped me up and I kissed him playfully. Then Edward suddenly got gruff and he kissed me harder, tackling me again. He wouldn't stop kissing me.

"Edward!" I said. Hello! We were in public.

"What?" he said against my lips.

I pushed him off me. "Get a grip, sheesh." I said and he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry.." he said, handing me the ball. Everyone got in place.

"HUT!" I screamed and threw the ball to Emmett.

_Later_

This time they won. "That was just lucky!" Jace kept insisting to Alice. She was already a Cullen. I could tell.

"What's your story?" Tanya asked Jace all of a sudden.

"Well, thanks for being polite!" Jace said, grinning playfully. Everyone giggled quietly.

"Sorry." Tanya said.

"I was kidding, anyways, after Alice went into the "hospital" her family said," Jace said rolling her eyes, "I met this new kid at school. Oh my gosh, was he a hottie! His name is Ash. He is my mate…anyways, he was a vampire. And he fell in love with me like Edward did with Bella. But unlike the wuss Edward is Ash changed me. I love him with all my heart." Jace finished. (**just so everyone knows Jace is one of my reviewers who I became friends with and…yea…**)

"How did you find us?" Alice asked.

"Well, I heard some vampires talk about how Alice Cullen finally found out her true identity, Mary Alice Brandon and I just about jumped on them and forced them to tell me. You were my best friend Alice and you always will be!" Jace said, if she could cry she would be. Everyone awed.

"I love you too, Jace, I have missed you so much! Even though I didn't remember you after my transformation…" Alice trailed off, looking guilty.

"It's okay." Jace said. 

Everyone was finally getting along…I was happy…I finally found my big huge family of…16 vampires…wow.

**This is not the end! Don't worry! Did I give you scare at the end of the last chapter? LoL! My longest chapter…so review! Same threat as always…I want TEN reviews (no JACE! You can not review 10 times lol!) by Thursday (totally enough time!) or I will just finish the story for the reviewers! I love you guys that review, you're the only reason I still write this story.**

**appirates**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay it is MEA weekend…we get thurs and fri off so I will probably write another chapter tomorrow (no threats! (: but there will be one on the next chapter) anyways…Also, I can just write better in Bella's point of view so the rest of the story it going to be in her point of view unless I really need it in another point of view…ENJOY!**

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV - 1 year later**

It's been one year since Jace came and Amy and Chris found us. Everyone agreed that Amy and Chris could live with us for a year and if it didn't work out by the end they had to leave.

We only started to get along two weeks ago.

Jace and Ash were welcome with open arms once Ash came back from finding his sister. Sadly, the Volturi thought she was plotting against them and they killed her. Ash is just getting over that…

Tanya and her family left, so now there is only 12 vampires, we think it is way to many so we are trying to work something out…

I glanced at the clock and sighed, if I didn't hurry and dress I was going to be late for school. Alice walked in when I was dressing and clucked her tongue with what I was wearing. A way-to-big-on-me sweatshirt with a simple pair of jeans. Alice was wearing black leggings with a long pink and black stripped shirt with a long silver necklace that had hearts on it.

"I can dress myself." I defended.

"Bella, you have absolutely-"

"I think she has perfect fashion sense." Edward said walking into the room.

Alice glared menacingly and growled quietly. "Edward look at that sweatshirt! It's hideous."

"But it smells nice!" I said.

Alice scoffed, "that's just because Edward wore it the other day and it smells like _him_. Goodness sakes you guys are worse the Emmett and Rosalie!" Alice threw up her hands and walked out the room, mumbling nonsense.

Edward came over and hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. "Are you ready, love?" he asked.

"Yes, I think I remembered everything." I said and we walked out to his Volvo. Everyone else crowded in Rosalie's car. Edward's making them.

We finally got to the school. _Ontario High School_ the sign said. How original!

It was the first day here for us and as we walked in everyone stared. I sighed. It was only my second first day of high school as a vampire and it was still completely weird. We went to the office and got our schedules. I was a junior with Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Emmett, Rosalie, Jace, and Ash were seniors. Carlisle, Esme, Amy and Chris didn't go to school. It would be too noticeable.

1st - Spanish

2nd - Algebra 2

3rd - English

4A - Art

4B - Lunch

5th - Free period

6th- Science

7th- Woodshop

Edward's is just like mine but he had French instead of Spanish.

I found out that I'm really good at artsy stuff. Which is weird because I wasn't good at it as a human. Maybe its another vampire thing? Or maybe I'm just more patient.

I walked into Spanish, the only class I have by myself, and there was another vampire, her gold eyes shone as she watched me walk to the teacher and introduce myself.

"Perdon?" I asked after I couldn't understand what she said.

"You can sit next to Sarah. Oh, you may call me Profe Parrly." she said smiling at me. "Welcome to Spanish One!"

I smiled at her and walked to my seat. Sarah stared at me the whole time and when I sat down she glared. I just stared straight a head.

"Bella!" the teacher called, asking me to answer my question.

"De donde eres?" _Where are you from?_

"Bien!" she said.

The class went on very fast and Sarah was still glaring at me. Finally the bell rang. I walked out of there swiftly, too fast, I thought, because everyone was staring at me.

Three periods later it was finally lunch. I went through the line with Edward and we went and sat down next to Alice.

"Did you guys see the other vampires?" I asked Alice.

"Of course!" Alice said. Then Jace came up to us and she had to most furious expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked Jace, coming up behind her.

"Sarah!" she hissed out the name and we saw Sarah turn and glare at us. There was another vampire next to her.

"What about Sarah?" Jasper asked.

"She was the one that wanted Ash but Ash choose me! She hates me for it," Jace said gleefully, "and that is John, her mate."

"Even though she still wants Ash?" Edward asked. Jace nodded.

"Hello, Jace." Sarah said, she popped up from behind Jace.

Jace turned slowly and glared. "He's mine. Get lost!" She said.

Everyone was looking at them. "They'll follow me, the humans will. I'm the popular one here, even if they are afraid of me they do as I say. We are going to run you guys out of town and I'm getting Ash back, forever." Sarah threatened and turned around, stalking back to her table.

**REVIEW! Next chapter should be up sometime next week, Thursday or Friday! **

**VOTE IN MY POLL! Please? Pretty Please? I'll give you a virtual Edward! (:**

**appirates**


	19. Chapter 19

**I think this story is coming to a close, seriously. I am going to keep my poll up to the end of the story, sorry if this chapter sucks, I have writers block -groans- it sucks! Anyways review as always! Oh, this chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed the other chapter (you know who you are)!**

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

"Hey, Sarah!" Jace called as she walked into the class with me. Jace's plan? To be nice to Sarah so Sarah can't really blame Jace for everything and have everyone to hate us.

Sarah just stared straight ahead in her seat while we took ours.

"Open up your textbook to page 188," our math teacher said. Edward told me he had a thing for me, which got Edward growling, not that some of the girls were going after him, which got _me_ growling. But there wasn't much we could do about that.

The rest of the classes dragged by. Finally it was lunch.

I grabbed a tray and put food on it, I didn't really notice what I put on it since I didn't eat it.

After I paid for my food I made a beeline for our table. I sat down next to Edward and he suddenly stared growling.

"Oh, who is it now?" I asked, he really needed to grow up.

"The new girl is coming over, to ask me out." Edward hissed and then I stared growling. This is going to far.

"Hey! My name is Trisha! What's yours?" she asked Edward.

"Edward." he said simply.

"I was kinda, wondering, if you would, like, go to the movies with me sometime?" she stuttered and I felt kinda bad for her.

"I have a girlfriend." Edward said the grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I grinned back then looked at Trisha.

"Oh, uh, okay, sorry." she mumbled.

Edward just turned around, dismissing her.

"Don't you feel bad for her, Edward?" Sarah asked from behind.

"Not really, she knew I had Bella." Edward said.

Sarah just laughed then went to Ash, and whispered something in his ear. Then she ran her hands through _his _hair. Ash flinched away then stood up.

"Get lost, Sarah. I don't want you, I never wanted you!" He said and everyone stared. Jace was trying to hold back laughter.

"But- but what about yesterday after you kissed me? Don't you want me? How could you cheat on Jace with me and deny anything happened?" Sarah said, trying to fake tears.

Everyone gasped.

Edward growled, then stood up. "You're a liar Sarah." he said.

She turned towards Edward, "how would you know? It's not like you can read minds, considering you and Alice were cheating with each other, how could you do this to sweet Bella?" she asked.

Everyone gasped again.

Then I heard a growl that came from Alice and she lunged for Sarah's throat like a vampire she is.

**CLIFFY! I know its SUPER short and I'm sorry, I have stuff to do…and it's Halloween next Friday so I'm gonna be busy hanging with friends that weekend so I'll try to update but I don't know if I can! (: **

**Also me and a bunch of friends started this book club called Twilight Corner! Isn't that cool? And we are going to make our own movie because we think the original movie is going to be different.**

**Also, I was on the Stephenie Meyer's website and she said she was watching a retake of a very Bella and Edward moment and this girl next to her literally slide out of her chair! Also she might have stopped breathing for a few seconds! Isn't that cool? Also she said to bring paper bags to the movie in case your hyperventilate! Haha! **

**REVIEW!**

**Vote in my POLL!! Please? It is tied so far (I think.)**

**appirates**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, the last chapter! Seriously you guys, VOTE IN MY POLL! It's tied so far, so I won't do either…I'll just do a different story you guys are going to have to wait and see what it is. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Trisha asked, again. What?

Everyone had a confused expression on there face but Edward. "No." he snapped. "I have a girlfriend. Please, go away."

Trisha looked like she was about to cry but she left.

"What the heck just happened?" I asked, looking at Sarah who was at the same place…

"I have a power too," she scoffed at us, "I can turn back time. And they would assume I was one of you guys of course if Alice had continued to attack me." she said with disgust.

"Ah." I said.

"Watch yourself, Alice." Sarah snapped then went back to her seat.

"I hate her." Jace sighed and sat down with her uneaten food.

I snuggled up next to Edward and he kissed me. I sensed someone was watching us and I turned around and caught Trisha glaring at me. "Ignore her." Edward said, turning my face back to his so he could kiss me again.

The days passed slowly, but I was learning patience.

"Happy anniversary." Edward whispered in my ear one day, the day I first laid eyes on Edward and fell hopelessly in love. He put the most beautiful necklace around my neck and clasped it. (**picture on profile, not good at describing.**)

"Edward." I groaned.

"Just, please, take it. That's all I'll give you. I swear." he said and I groaned again.

"Fine." I said.

"Are you going to wear it to school?" he asked.

"Will it make you happy?"

"Only if it'll make you happy, Bella. Think for yourself, ignore my feelings for a change." Edward said.

I left it on and went outside into the driving side of the Volvo.

"Since you got me a present I get to drive." I said once Edward came out to see what I'm doing.

"Fine," he grumbled and got into the car.

Everyone ohed and awed at m necklace which annoyed me extremely but I didn't take it off. It would hurt Edward's feelings.

Some more weeks passed and Sarah showed up at our house.

"Come in." Carlisle said, sweeping his hand.

"Thank you." she said.

"What do you want, Sarah?" Jace snarled.

"Jace!" Esme said.

"Sorry, mom."

"I just came to apologize. Honestly, John left me, because, well…I didn't want him and he said he would get revenge on me so I'm fleeing. I'm sorry Jace. I think I'm going to go visit the clan up at Denali you guys have been talking about." Sarah said and she was gone in a flash.

"Does she mean it?" Ash asked, putting his arm around Jace's waist.

"Yes. And John is going to get revenge." Edward said flipping open his phone. He talked to Tanya for a while telling her what's going on.

"She said not to worry about Sarah." Edward said.

"That's good." I said and I kissed him.

**SPOV (Sarah's)**

I have been with Tanya's clan for a while now. But I needed to get away.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back." I said to Tanya that evening and fled.

I had been running south for a while until I heard movements to my left.

John.

**BPOV**

We were traveling. Me and Edward. We wanted to get away for a while.

"Bella!" Edward said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I have a scent. Sarah's and John's." he said somberly.

"What does that mean?" I said.

"Perfect time for revenge." then he bolted to the direction the scent was. I followed him.

He stopped and we heard a piercing scream. A few moments later there was smoke and I heard John laughing…

**OMDE! Insanity right? Well…there it is! The last chapter! (: Vote in my poll! Or I'm going to do two different ones…so far I have 2 diff ideas besides the ones on the poll. **

**REVIEW!!!**

**Love my reviewers forever! **

**Do you guys want an epilogue? REVIEW saying if you want one!**

**Thank you to my reviewers, next chapter will be epilogue or the thanks and stuff…(:**

**appirates**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you to my reviewers! I really appreciate it! **

**I decided no epilogue or thank you's because the reviewers know who they are! Anyways, I have a story up and it's called Twilight Corner! I already have 3 chapters and I am working on the 4****th**** but please go check it out!**

**Much appreciated.**

**appirates**


End file.
